L'enlèvement de Ginny
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Après l'enlèvement de Ginny à son propre mariage avec Harry, une demande de rançon est adressée à ce dernier. Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, les témoins, vont alors devoir travailler main dans la main pour résoudre le mystère de cette disparition...


**Auteure **(eh oui, on met un « e » maintenant)**: **Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après l'enlèvement de Ginny à son propre mariage avec Harry, une demande de rançon est adressée à ce dernier. Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, les témoins, vont alors devoir travailler main dans la main pour résoudre le mystère de cette disparition.

**Note :** Oui, je me lance dans le HG/DM après du HP/DM, et pourquoi pas, hein ? ^^ Je vous laisse avec cette préface ! Pour ceux qui préfèrent HP/DM, je vous propre ma nouvelle fiction « _Le Concours de Potion_ » que je mettrais en ligne dans quelques heures ! : )

_**L'enlèvement de Ginny**_

_Préface_

Hermione courait à perdre haleine entre les hautes haies du Jardin. Percutant les graviers du bout de ses pieds, elle manqua de peu une flaque d'eau qui l'aurait éclaboussée jusqu'aux genoux si elle ne s'était pas décalée à temps. Elle bifurqua sur la droite et se baissa pour échapper aux lumières qui perçaient la nuit et tentaient de la retrouver. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses mains continuaient inlassablement de trembler lorsqu'elle fouilla dans son petit sac. Il lui fallait son portable, il fallait qu'elle l'appelle.

« -Mais où est-il ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors que les lumières semblaient se rapprocher. »

C'est alors que son sac se mit à vibrer par à-coup régulier. Quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre. Elle mit rapidement la main sur le portable et observa l'écran afficher : _Draco Malefoy_. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement tout en vérifiant que personne ne la voyait depuis sa cachette.

« -Allô Drago ? J'ai trouvé ce qu'ont cherché…

-Miss Granger ?

-Heu… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Malefoy, mais le timbre sérieux d'une femme.

« -Bonjour, vous étiez le numéro a appelé d'urgence dans le mobile de M. Malefoy. »

Hermione senti sa respiration se couper. Le numéro d'urgence ?

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?

-M. Malefoy a été victime d'un accident. Il est actuellement en salle de réveil à l'Hôpital St Charles.

-Je… J'arrive, merci. »

La jeune femme coupa la conversation et fourra son portable dans son sac. Puis elle s'accorda un temps de repos. Elle en était sûre, _ils_ avaient tout découvert. C'était à cause d'eux, cet accident. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, détruisant ses boucles parfaites. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle transplane, tant pis s'ils la voyaient. Elle ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes après, elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre et déserte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, mais mis à part un SDF ivre et son chat couché contre lui, il n'y avait personne. Elle marcha, rapidement, pendant quelques minutes, puis tourna dans la première rue sur la droite, retrouvant la chaleur et les lumières des grandes rues bondées de monde et tenta de se rappeler par où passer pour rejoindre Exmoor Street. Oui, l'hôpital St Charles n'était pas très loin.

Vite, elle atteignit le bâtiment et entra. Elle retint un hoquet de dégout en passant les portes, se rappelant y avoir déjà été pour ses parents lorsque ces derniers s'étaient fait attaqués par des Mangemorts durant la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas été sévèrement touchés, mais Hermione se souvint avoir eu la peur de sa vie. C'était après qu'elle avait voulu les envoyer en Australie. Avec un _Oubliette_ pour être sûr…

« -Bonjour, on m'a appelé. Pour Draco, enfin, M. Malefoy. »

La femme de l'accueil pointa son petit doigt vers les ascenseurs et lui indiqua le troisième étage, chambre 17, après avoir vérifié sur l'ordinateur. Hermione s'engouffra dans un des ascenseurs et appuya sur le chiffre « 3 ». Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle se pinça les paupières inférieures pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais le quinquagénaire à côté d'elle la regardait déjà étrangement. Lorsque celui-ci descendit au premier étage, et qu'elle se retrouva seule, elle se permit de laisser sortir un cri de rage.

Mais un cliquetis la rappela à la réalité. Elle était au troisième étage. Elle sorti de l'ascenseur d'un pas lourd et commença à regarder de droite à gauche pour chercher de quel côté aller. Elle tourna alors à droite et fixa les numéros à côtés des chambres.

« _13… 15… 17._ »

Elle ouvrit la porte s'en attendre, mais se figea d'appréhension. Dans quel état était-il ? Elle avait raccroché tellement vite à celle qui l'avait appelée depuis l'hôpital qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle osa lever les yeux, mais un mur – sûrement celui de la salle de bain de la chambre – cachait le lit de Draco. Elle fit quelques petits pas et referma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione tendis l'oreille mais n'entendit pas de petits bruits suspects, ceux qu'on entend au chevet des grands malades ou des grands blessés, ce qui la rassura. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher. Une boule d'angoisse lui bloquait la respiration.

Lorsqu'elle s'en senti capable, elle se dirigea vers le lit, mais se retourna une fois qu'elle aperçut Draco.

« -Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes. »

Elle tourna la tête et observa plus longtemps l'homme qui était allongé dans le lit. Il était pâle, plus que d'habitude, ses bras en tout cas. Car sa tête était remplit de marques rouge et bleu, tirant sur le violet à certains endroits. Hermione se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, ne lâchant pas Draco Malefoy du regard. Il avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, mais une sorte de tube respiratoire lui permettait de respirer par le nez.

« -Je suis désolée Draco, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'es entrainée dans cette galère. Mais l'enjeu était tellement important… »

Elle tira le fauteuil vers le lit, voulant lui prendre la main. Seulement une fois à côté, elle n'en eut plus le courage. Alors elle se mit à repenser au moment où tout à commencer, le jour qui aurait dû être le plus merveilleux du monde : le mariage de Ginny Weasley et d'Harry Potter…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette préface vous aura plu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite ! **

**Suite qui est d'ailleurs prévu pour la fin de semaine ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé : )**

**A bientôt, Gryf'.**


End file.
